


Too Soon

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sometimes think we sort too soon." -Albus Dumbledore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

I sat upon my stool, taking in the many smiling faces, catching up with old friends, talking of summer holidays. We were all very eager for the First Years to arrive. Albus waved his hand and the Great Hall doors opened; I smiled to myself, the first of September was always my favorite day. I glanced at each and every new face that followed Minerva into the hall.  
  
I watched in silence as the hall quieted and then the whispers started. I scanned the sea of nervous faces, all wide eyed and scared. Today determined their future and they knew it. They knew what was to happen. An old, ugly hat was to be placed on their heads and they were to be sorted: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.  
  
My nerves were rattling from deep inside, a song was to be sung, as one is always done.

 _We must unite inside her or we'll crumble from within._ A warning I hoped they all took heed to. I glanced out at the sea of faces looking for their reactions. Most seemed bored and hungry, at least the Ravenclaw's seemed partially enlightened, and that frizzy haired girl in Gryffindor.  
  
As names were called and houses determined, I could feel the shift within them all—that moment of belonging. Most smiled and felt relieved. A few, I noticed, were let down, wanting to remain with the friends they had made on their journey here.  
  
Albus gave his welcome and the feast began. I was left to myself, something I never minded. My eyes sought out a boy with unruly, raven hair. I smiled to myself, remembering his own sorting. I remember the nerves that flashed across his face and that brief moment of relief as his fate was decided. I saw such great ambition, so much loyalty and devotion to what he believed in—he'd do anything. He begged and pleaded against what was originally thought. Perhaps if he had listened, no, I must stop my thoughts, it is now his fifth year and he has done well.  
  
My gaze then shifted to another raven haired boy, or rather man, as he is now. I am never wrong in my decisions; at least I have never doubted a choice till I heard, _I sometimes think we sort too soon._ Words I overheard from Albus as he mumbled to himself over his pensive as he observed memories of yet another raven haired boy. I knew the boy he was observing was not who he was referencing (for that boy was a true Slytherin), he was speaking of the man seated not too far away. He certainly contains bravery that would have made Gryffindor proud, loyalty that puts most Hufflepuff's to shame, yet it is his own delusions that keep him a serpent.  
  
Coward. It is how he has always seen himself, even at eleven, sitting on my stool with me atop his head. He feared what others would think, what others would do, could do to him. Slytherin suited him so much better. It gave him the means to which he could hide from the world. I sometimes wonder if he too had listened to me, no, here I go again, dwelling on the what could have been.  
  
I let my gaze, once again, pass over the sea of students before me;

_...though condemned I am to split you, still I worry that it's wrong, though I must fulfill my duty...I have told you, I have warned you._   
  


_I must fulfill my duty._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Mibba.com under the same title.


End file.
